1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer case, and more particularly to a computer case with a pivot cover.
2. Description of Related Art
New computer components and accessories are continually being developed. This necessitates regular maintenance, renewal and upgrading of components and fittings of existing computers. Accordingly, a computer case should allow readily accession.
A conventional computer case comprises a chassis and a hood. Interior components, such as motherboard, power supply, interface cards, data storage devices, etc., are often installed in the chassis. However, the interior space of the chassis is limited. When one of the components needs maintenance or replacement, neighboring components have the risks of being damaged.
An improved computer case is disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. 93220537.2. The computer case comprises a chassis, and a pivot hood. Data storage devices such as disk drives are attached to an underside of the hood. When the hood is open for maintaining or replacing the interior components, the data storage devices are separated from the chassis, so that maintenance or replacement is prone to be easier. The hook is pivoted about the chassis via a pair of pivot bolts. However, the data storage devices increase the burden of the hood, and the hook is supported only by the pivot bolts during rotation, therefore, the pivot bolts are prone to be deformed or broken.